<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tables Turned by cigarettes_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478973">The Tables Turned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee/pseuds/cigarettes_and_coffee'>cigarettes_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bad Sex, Bottom Walter White, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee/pseuds/cigarettes_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse unexpectedly finds Walter on the floor of his apartment handcuffed to a table. (PWP, Unbeta read)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tables Turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all honesty this is still a work in progress.... It's just taken me so long to write it I figured it's now or never.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesse..."</p><p>Mr. White voice echoed confusion as he seemed to become aware of his surroundings for the first time since he had been in his current position, followed by the panicked sound of rattling handcuffs to Jesse's ears.</p><p>With caution Jesse approached him on the floor, sitting 'Indian-style' behind him. Careful to conceal any emotion and not to give away anything as to what might be going through his mind. It was definitely odd seeing Mr. White like this (aside from him being handcuffed on his own condo floor to a table leg) he looked... physically helpless, defenseless but like weirdly homoerotic sort way or some shit like that... Not that he hadn't seen him in more compromising position before as memories of Tuco and the RV came creeping into his mind, followed by odd impulse to keep Mr.White warm as he pressed his knee closer to his back determined to take his time with this, seriously doubting he'd ever have another opportunity like it. He was please to find that sometime during his time of the floor Mr. White's green dress-shirt and under shirt had ridden up a bit. Giving Jesse an eye full of exposed belly and hip. At this angel it almost looked like Mr White had one of those hourglass curves which oddly enough made his dick twitch. Without even a second thought Jesse started rubbing himself through his pants while his other hand wondered it's way under the fabric of Mr Whites shirts not caring about the odd angel.</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"</em>
</p><p>Nothing short of what sounded like pure panic and contempt came tearing from Mr. Whites throat as he jerked away from Jesse's touch, violently pulling at the handcuffs, the table leg dragging across the floor. Jesse however didn't respond, instead he acted quickly stretching himself out next to the older man letting his chest rest firmly against Mr. White's back to prevent him from rolling or damage. It was only when Jesse lips involuntary brush against his shoulder that really seemed 'to do the trick' as he suddenly stilled, letting out a sound of defeat. Jesse mentally shook his head, a thousand smartass remarks he could make about what had just happened coming into his head but he was under no illusion he was playing a dangerous game with Mr. White.....(But now was not the time for him to consider what would be the long-term outcome and consequences of his actions now as he pushed any doubt or hesitancy into the pit of his stomach....)

</p><p>Roughly he pushed both of Mr. Whites shirts up (if nothing more than to get them out of the way.) Grateful that the other man seemed to help support his own weight making it easier to get his other arm underneath his body taking note at the groan escaping him as his tattooed hand made real contact with his bare skin for the first time, his head resting against his shoulder focusing on the sound of heartbeat waiting for it to slow before he let his fingertips brush against his nipples.</p><p>"Jesse?" Mr. White's voice turning more into a breathless sound.</p><p>Deafening silence was the only answer Jesse was willing to give him, his thumbs rub back and forth over the skin, laying soft kisses against Mr. White's shoulder, at first just to mock his early reaction , but after a while of shamelessly rutting against Mr.Whites exposed hip and listening to the other man attempts to suppress his own moans followed by the tiniest of hip moments Jesse was all but frenching the man's shoulder blade. His own embarrassment at the situation temporarily getting the better of him as actually had a difficult time pulling his mouth away. Quick to collect himself however (or better coloured as lame ass attempt to "save face" by distracting himself) he peered over the other man's shoulder to examine his handy work.</p><p>And perhaps it was an over simplification but the sight of Mr. White's nipples in between his fingers was fucking hot. Only slightly different than his own, a bit bigger yet still masculine and his color was just a little bit darker than Jesse's too (though that could also be contributed to the continuous rubbing that Jesse was current administering) with an more even spread of hair chest in comparison to his own that seemed to center mostly in his chest. Just as Mr. White body seemed to accept and give into the treatment that his nipples were receiving Jesse decided to change it up a bit by gently pressing his thumb and the side of his forefinger down on each nipple. Mr. White let out actual gasp at the contact as he began a soft rhythmic tugging knowing full well what it must look and feel like to the other man and judging by the color that spread across Mr.White's face when he glazed down at his hands similar thoughts were running through his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, bitch who's in the cow house now.</em>
</p><p>Jesse snickered to himself. Apart of him could spend the rest of the entire night seeing just how overworked he could get Mr.White's with these overly light-gentle touches that was become frustrating for to him to give when everything in his brain was telling him to pinch, twist and squeeze at the flesh between his fingers and make Mr.White sore for days like the way <em>he liked</em> feeling sore when he found someone willing to give that part of his body in time of day....But with the way Mr.White body was reacting with shallow breathing and straining fabric in the front of his khaki pants he was doing just fine.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Jesse...</p><p>Please ....just touch my dick."</p><p>With a grin that would give the Grinch a run for his money upon hearing the request and the small whine escaped Mr.White's throat as he abandoned his nipples, Jesse undid his belt and pants (the belt a bit of a struggle ) pulling the elastic band of underwear down over his cock and ass cheeks taking extra effort not make any real contact with the skin as he manoeuvre the other man clothes to suit himself neither soothing nor comforting the erection just simply exposing him to the air. Now with Mr .Whites cock pointed upward Jesse continued his exploration giving his belly, lower pelvis, and balls more attention than he had probably received in a long time. Gently pulling at the sack which earned him a low groan. The feeling of hair and the growing heat on the back of his hand was nice but what Jesse really couldn't get over was the mixture of muscles and soft skin that seem to come together to form his belly as found himself wanting to tell Mr.White how hot his body was making him but he figure a hard dick lazily rubbing way at his hip was a compliment in itself enough to get the message across as he unzipped his pants and proceed to do precisely that.</p><p>"I don't know Mr. White." referring to his forgotten question Jesse paused from stroking his belly to press his lips against his neck licking and nibbling at an area of the skin on the side that was such a contrast from his own.</p><p>"Did you want me to stop?" Jesse asked innocently enough to sound sincere. Pulling away just a bit from the slightly redden area of his neck as he half expected Mr.White to go off on a rant of some sort, however instead was met with the sight of what reminded him of one of those weird nature shows he watched with Badger and Skinny Pete about wolf pack hierarchies and the way other wolves would show submission with the way Walter turned his neck toward him. His legs even spreading a little farther apart than before he'd started sucking on his neck... When as if on cue the all to conveniently placed mirror adjacent from them caught his eye.</p><p>"Look at yourself Mr. White." Jesse said in an oddly lower voice (even to his own ears) the red color making its way down from Mr.Whites face to his neck to match his cock as Jesse could see Walter's eyes go from his over stimulated nipples to his neglected cock in the mirror. Precome welding in the tip, it was obscenely impressive - excessively twitching and fully erect, like if he were to simply touch it he'd come undone with a ruined or low graded orgasm.</p><p>"There's lube in the top draw of the table stand." The rawness of the statement and the tone of voice combined with the implication nearly cause Jesse to jump, cursing under his breath.</p><p>"Mr.White?" Jesse questioned trying his best to keep a tone of concern in his voice but his frustration with the other man just reached its boiling point...</p><p>Of course you would ask that now... Prick.</p><p>"Fuck me Jesse."</p><p>Once again Jesse found himself concealing any visible intent from Mr White getting up and retrieved the bottle. Some weird tentacle hentia fansty popping in his mind about filling Mr.White's ass full of lube as he laid back into position intentionally and unapologetically emptying nearly half the bottle in between his cheeks, making a mess, coating his fingers with an excessive amount as well before setting to work massaging his entrance much the same way he would a woman's clit. Teasing him with light pressure until Mr.White finally started rocking back his muscles relaxing.</p><p>"I wish you could see it from this end." Jesse said purposely pushing the tip of finger inside just to have the mixer of lube and Walter's natural bodily reaction push it back out. "If you can't take my finger how are you gonna suppose to take dick Mr. White?" Jesse snickered, however Walters eye's narrow at this so Jesse rocked his hips pressing his fingers back at Mr.Whites entrance hoping he'd take the hint. Resulting in probably one the the most erotic things Jesse had ever had the the pleasure of wittening as he slowly rocked himself back on to his finger wishing more than anything he could replace it with his dick and just lose himself in that overly tight silk-like heat as he allowed Mr. White to take a second finger after locating a certain spot inside him that turn caused Mr White body to shake. But he could tell it wasn't enough.</p><p>"Easy Mr.White." Jesse hushed into his ear using his other arm to hold Walt closer than he had been.</p><p>"Easy, just focus on your pleasure okay? " He knew it sounded corny but for some reason the desire to comfort the other man through this out weighed everything else and Mr.White didn't seem to be minding. </p><p>"Try like little circles with ya hips "</p><p>"Jesse please I need.." Walter's dick looked to be twitching sync with his heartbeat he was so close and as appealing as it was to put dent in that fragile ego and watch Mr.White try and fuck himself on his fingers for as long as he possibly could (or better yet Jesse dick. )Realistically speaking Jesse knew as soon as Mr.White had asked for it that his fantasy wasn't exactly feasible and that he needed to be careful... Given Mr.Whites health and recent chemo treatments laying on his side with arms stretched above his head, handcuffed to a table leg wasn't exactly.... 'safe' , lack of a better word, to make him do all the work. Jesse thought running his hand over Walt's surgical scar the contrast between his skin stirring an emotion in him he chose not to acknowledge as finally wrapped his hand around Mr.White's cock. The older man let out what could best be compared to a wounded animal like sound as it took maybe 12 good strokes and he was cumming, feeling Mr. White tighten around his fingers before his dick came. Then without a farther word Jesse gently withdrew from his body using his other hand to take care of his own cock, crudely jerk himself onto Mr.Whites spent dick. Placing a soft kiss on the unbearded part of his cheek. Cradling the bald head close until he felt the kiss returned.</p><p>Jesse tried his best to remain clinical as he knew Mr.White prefered directly after a scene ( Though apart of him dying to know that were still cool) He carefully helped Mr White stand and steady himself as the older man easily turned over the table carefully laying it on it's side (as not to scratch the floor )and slide the handcuffs from around the leg.</p><p>"Keys... Keys....keys" Mr.White mumbled talking more to himself than Jesse as he helped him search, finding them next to the lamp he tossed them in the older man's direction, both men physically whicing as he nearly missed, rubbing at his arm...</p><p>Jesse wasn't liking the way Mr.White couldn't seem to move his arms very well as he gingerly helped him with the cuffs.</p><p>"Well that took an unexpected turn." Mr. White finally spoke to him.</p><p>****** POV Change******</p><p>"Well that took an unexpected turn."</p><p>When he had agreed to this particular scene he hadn't exactly known what to expect... Maybe a little 'consensual non-consent' play (like he had tried in the beginning) follow by some rough housing before a rough fucking. What he hadn't expected was for Jesse to spend nearly an hour or so hugging him from behind all while he toyed with nipples and fingering his ass like he was some delicate flower... Sure Walter couldn't complain in the slightest as it had result in literally one of the best orgasms of his life... and given his state of mind, physical health and overall well being he was grateful for Jesse's choices in the scene and knew at some point he both needed to express that to him.....But somewhere along the line, ( Walter look over shoulder the wet spot from Jesse mouth still on his shirt) things had gotten a little weird.... Not that Walter was judging Jesse, (well not really anyway) he genuinely liked that his partner had a certain fondness for different parts of his body.</p><p> 

</p><p>"Yeah." Jesse agreed all too quickly. His visible nervousness making Walter uncomfortable and even a bit aggregated as he could figure out what he'd done wrong.</p><p>"Are you okay I..."</p><p>Before Jesse could even finish he was waving him off, rolling his eyes, however he knew he still seemed a million miles away and for all intents and purposes he was... The orgasm control (or whatever newfangled terminology people were using these days) had been a bit much for him and even though communication between them had gotten alot better since Mike's embarrassing intervention (which had not been limited to a graphically detailed lecture and anecdotal stories of what he perceived to be going on in between them at the time)and they in turn had started this new aspect to their relationship... He just didn't know quite how to tell Jesse to tone down the state of orgasmic bliss he put him in because it quote on quote 'made him emotional'. Though he was pretty sure the conversation would end with Jesse calling him a "dick". But perhaps Jesse might be totally fine with dialing it back... And for some reason that thought was even more unsettling.</p><p>Deciding againist the admission they stood there in total silent the awkwardness of the situation quickly catching up with them as they were both naked from the waist down, their pants pooling at the floor, flaccid penises exposed (well Jesse seemed to be getting a "little chubby" again...He guessed having a body of a 20 some year old had its perks) Jesse cum drying on his hip and cock and ungodly amount of lube dripping down the inside of his thighs on to the floor as he stumbled out of his underwear pants and shoes. His mouth slightly opening and clinching shut as he tries to straighten and flex his arm. He supposed if he was an adult entertainer or one of those porn stars Hank was always a bit too excited to show him on his phone he might look seductive... but he wasn't. If anything he supposed to an outsider looking in it might look pitiful and maybe even comical as Jesse conutined to shuffle around with his pants around his ankles looking for only God knows what...</p><p>Without waiting for reaction from Jesse, Walter announced he was headed to the bathroom to clean up and that Jesse was more than welcome to clean up as well pointing out the closet that had exart towels and clothes that didn't fit him anymore since his cancer treatments that were more "accustomed" to Jesse style in size if he need to change.</p><p>When he returned after changing and cleaning himself there was warm coffee waiting for him on the counter. Something they both had come accustomed to doing for each other afterward. Giving Jesse a small smile of appreciation before taking a sip and setting it back down... Not letting darker thoughts spoil the moment.</p><p>"Did you want to... debrief?"</p><p>He joked hoping to 'break the ice' for lack of a term considering what they had just done.</p><p>Lucky it seemed to do the trick as visible relief washed over Jesse features.</p><p>"I don't think I liked that position very much... " He began, it had been his idea but the lack of contact between them was unsettling for him... "I like being able to touch you."</p><p>"Yeah I like that too...The uh ...mirror was a nice touch."</p><p>The nervousness in Jesse's voice and the fact he was petting (more like rubbing what little hair on his head he had off) his own head for comfort seem to indicate to Walt that this conversation would best be saved for later.</p><p>"Thanks..." Trying his best to remain approachable to Jesse. But the stiffness in his arms was getting to him trying has best to soothe his own sore muscles (without making it apparent as to what he was doing), gently shooing Jesse away every time he appeared to come at him... He didn't know what horse play Jesse wanted to do now but it would have to wait he was way to stiff to be messing around.</p><p>However Jesse didn't even try to cover up the kicked puppy look.</p><p>"Come on Mr.White don't be like this."Jesse sighed.</p><p>Walter just continued to stare at him like he'd just suggested that mixing a large tub of sulfuric acid and bleach together would highly prove the air quality in his apartment, when it finally clicked. Sitting down on his couch with a cough Walter cleared his throat and motioned Jesse over closer to him.To his relief Jesse chose to crawl into his lap, resting his head on his chest. The amount of stress it took off him that Jesse always seemed willing to be the first to initiate more... 'platonic' (for lack of a better word) physical contact in between them was a godsend. It was always nice to hold Jesse in his arms, the weight the warm body setted in his lap was like an anchor to what was left of his sanity since this whole thing began with his cancer diagnosis and cooking crystal meth. Bending his arms as best he could he began to rub Jesse back in a way that he hoped felt soothing, encouraging him to rest more of his weight, pressing chaste kiss against the top of his head as Jesse set to work giving his arms a light massage easing the stiff muscles. After a while Walter actually felt his eye start to get heavy when he felt Jesse pushing up at his shirt followed by warmth closing around his nipple, then the wetness of a soft tongue teasing and touching tip that evenuly evolved into even gentler sucking motion before he could even comprehend or really react to what was happening...</p><p>At first the sensation was a little overwhelming not used to having that particular part of his body receive that much attention...but after a few minutes or so of tolerating it (if nothing more than just out of a morbid curiosity to see where Jesse was going with this) it started feeling.... Nice... As Jesus's tongue set to work soothing the skin. Perhaps it was a form of aftercare...because with the way Jesse was doing it wasn't ... Well he didn't know how to describe it exactly but it wasn't like any form of foreplay he ever had received or given, if anything it seemed more like a comfort measure for Jesse and for some reason the thought that it did brought him a sense of contentment. Jesse continued this treatment for about ten minutes or so, placing a small kiss in the center of Walter's chest where he had received his chemotherapy and then proceeded to do the same thing to the other nipple. This time he gave into instinct and cradled Jesse's head closer with his hand until the younger man seemed sated with the activity or what have you. It really would have been a nice moment in bewteen them if it weren't for the look that could only be described as: 'I just got away with murder.' plastered on Jesse's face (with probably a 'yo' and a 'bitch' added somewhere in there to make it truly his, Walter thought half heartedly to himself). He supposed if he thought about it long enough he could figure it out. But exhaustion was quickly taking place of any critical thinking he cared to put into what had taken place.</p><p>"I'm getting kind of tired..." Normally he'd be content to nod off with Jesse nestled against him. But the aches in his body simply wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"Uh .. Would you like to stay?"</p><p>The sea of emotion that formed on Jesse's face in between the pause of the sentences worried Walter. It wasn't right or fair that he would have that kind of an influence over him.</p><p>"Yeah man." His voice seemed nonchalant as he retracked himself from Walter's body and began to walk toward his bedroom. Genuinely glad to see they were past the whole 'did you mean the couch or bed ' awkwardness that always left him feeling guilty and even inadequate for some reason.</p><p>A small smile fought its way to his face upon reaching the bedroom and seeing Jesse flat on his belly with the sheet barely covering his calf.</p><p>
  <em>Show off</em>
</p><p>Walter thought fondly, admiring the view of the sugar skull tattoo, freckled shoulder, the dip in the back, ass, and slightly visible ball sack. Laying down next to Jesse (both men careful to avoid the spooning position) he gently cupped his sack in a protective manner knowing that if he wasn't so exhausted from earlier he more than likely give into urge to fuck Jesse with his tounge. Perhaps in the morning after shower if Jesse wanted to stay that long he mused moving upward and gingerly stretched his arm over him. Pleased to feel Jesse scooch under him as far as he possibly could, almost like a small animal seeking protection  as he brought up the comforter to cover them. both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>